1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard apparatus for an electronic musical instrument, the keyboard apparatus having reaction force generation members for generating a reaction force by elastically deforming in response to a player's operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are keyboard musical instruments such as electronic organs and electronic pianos having rubber-dome reaction force generation members for exerting reaction force against the depression of keys. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-175067 discloses a keyboard apparatus having reaction force generation members (key switches) each having a rubber dome on a circuit board fastened to a frame which supports keys located above the frame so that the keys can pivot. The reaction force generation members of white keys and black keys are configured the same. The reaction force generation members for black keys are located behind the reaction force generation members for white keys. Furthermore, the reaction force generation members are elastically deformed by being depressed by the keys depressed by a player, so that the player can perceive the same key touch on both the white keys and the black keys.